Yearning for her love
by Percabeth17
Summary: Katie is kidnapped, while the Stolls are bound to save her. Will Connor be able to tell her how he feels for her, or will Travis find out about his brothers own desire?
1. Chapter 1

Start of a new story, has Tratie and some Catie(connor and Katie) really tragic, so sort-of like Give up, except with way different plot and more drama. Is that even possible, yes, yes it is.

chapters will vary from povs, sorry, I still don't know how to write it, unless you want me to write in a way Nicholas sparks does, where it doesn't really have one.

Third person pov

"What!" Travis yelled.

"Travis, Katie, she's gone, Everyone hasn't seen her since the campfire" Connor, out of breath, had exclaimed.

"Where was she last seen? How could've that happen, did you ask the Demeter cabin?" Travis demanded.

"Yes, they didn't see her" He said taking a seat on his bunk.

"No, do you now where she was last seen?" Travis practically screamed.

"Um, the Demeter cabin said she didn't attend, she might've gone to the forest for a stroll." He said turning his head away from his girl-longing brother.

In a instance, he ran out the door before Connor could say, 'wait'.

Connor, ran after his brother, because, after all, he did like Katie too. But no one knew that._ They'll just think I'm accompanying my brother in a dark, creature-filled forest,_ he thought.

"Travis, where are you-" Connor ran into his brother.

"Connor..." Travis replied grabbing a paper from the ground. At the dark of night, Travis looked menaciful, like he was hiding a dark secret.

"No" Connor said while starting to read the sheet of paper.

Splattered with fresh red blood stains it read,

'_You want your little gurl? Well just chase us little runts._

_Don't know where? Follow the hints, and for a helpful deed, I'll give you 1._

_Across the state border, you'll spot a luxury house of a cliff facing the south. There you'll spot us selling your little gurl to the costumers._

_Good luck,_

_Her predator'_

Connor knew better to keep his emotions and fustration inside. After all, she was Travis's, 'little girl'. He stared at it, while Travis just let all his emotions out.

"Connor, I need a quest, I need to find Katie," he said pasting around. As hard as Connor tried to keep his emotions, his jaw tightened, so as most of his face muscles.

He also needed to be on that quest. Not just for the sake of his brother who doesn't think things through, but for the sake of Katie, the girl he couldn't love.

What Travis didn't know, was that Connor liked Katie too. But of course, Connor, the insider, always kept those feelings and emotions to himself. Travis on the other hand, shows it off, boasting even, in which Connor always faltered at the slightest idea and chance of being with Katie. He didn't want to hurt Travis, since his brother obviously loves her more and has the guts to ask her out.

But Connor would always think. _Were those feelings true? Were they as pronounced as much as Traviss' love toward her, and vice versa? Or was he just a player, like how everyone thought he was?_

He decided this was a test. A test for him to find out his feelings for Katie, if he had any, and how well he would handle this situation.

* * *

><p>Ok, hope you like it, um, I basically just had to blurt ot the situation and what will soon to come, because of the stolls. So, hope you like it.<p>

~Percabeth17~


	2. Chapter 2

Yearning for her love

third person pov

"Travis, you shouldn't go alone, what if something bad happens?" Connor questioned.

"Connor, I'll be fine, I need to find her, and it's better if I do this alone, okay?" Connor bit his lip and he nodded his head.

"Okay, just don't get hurt" Connor said thinking of Katies welfare more than his brothers.

"Don't worry Connor, I'll beat the crap out of them if they touch my katie" Connor winced hearing him say 'my', but forced himself to smile.

"Yea, you do that" he muttered.

"I have to tell Chiron" Travis said grabbing his backpack.

"Can I come with you?" He questioned, and Travis agreed. They ran out to tell Chiron.

"Chiron, I need a quest" Travis yelled, entering the big house.

"For what?" He pondered, setting his book down.

"Katie, she dissapeared" he exclaimed.

"Ah, well, you need someone to accompany you. That's the rule" he said holding up his pointer finger.

"Um..." Travis thought for a bit. Connor bit his lip and was about to leave, when Travis muttered.

"Connor" Connor raised his eyebrows. _Why me?,_ He thought.

"Connor" Travis exclaimed looking at him.

"What?"

"You'll accompany me, right?" Travis smiled. Deep inside, Connor was ecstatic. His brother actually cared about someone else, rather than himself.

"Um, but what about Chris, or someone else?" Connor said, thinking if this was real.

"Clarisse would be pissed if I had him along, and you are my brother" Travis said like it was obvious.

"But, why not...Miranda, I mean, she is Katie's sister, she knows her well" He muttered.

"You know Katie too" H_e knows?,_ Connor thought.

"What?"

"You were with me when we ran into her when we were ten." He said.

"Yea, but-"

"Connor, are you coming or no?"

Connor thought for a bit, before nodding his head.

"I guess"

* * *

><p>Enjoy and review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	3. Chapter 3

Yearning for her love

"Travis, are you sure she would be out here?"

"Yes Connor, The note said somehwere like this" He replied looking at a map intensely.

"Ouch, Travis watch where you're going"

"Shut it, will you? Look over there"

"Is that it?" Connor asked looking stunned.

"Yes, now move aside unless you want to be seen" Connor moved near the tree.

"So what do we do, run up and demand for Katie?"

"No Connor, we kill them and grab her and run" Travis said.

"Oh, okay, how do we kill them?"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Oh"

"Move aside, we'll just find a easier, non-killing way to get Katie back."

"But, I was in a killing mood, plus wouldn't it be easier just to kill them and then grab her?"

"Connor, they'll find us and put us in jail for possesion of a weapon, and they already have us on file, remember? Please don't tell me you forgot about that candy store?

"How can I forget, I was on sugar high for a week, and that was the best butterscotch candy in the world!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yea, yea, whatever, let's just sneak up and find out what they're doing"

"Okay"

"Doesn't this remind you of that movie, where the dad saved his daughter from those creeps that prostituted her?" Connor said to break the awkward silence.

"Connor, shut up, I'm trying to listen" Travis spat while looking through the window. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Travis, I want to see, what are they doing?"

"You don't want to know" Travis said a little too fast.

"What, what can they be doing to her?" Connor demanded.

"They just sold her, and she was wearing one of the shortest and hottest dresses out there" Connor rolled his eyes. Only Travis would say something like that on a dangerous mission.

"How can you get that from out here, I can't hear anything."

"Well if you were listening" Travis urged.

"Fine let me look," Connor peaked in the window and widened his eyes, "That is one hot dress"

"Ouch" Connor exclaimed while being slapped by his brother. "What? it's not like I said 'That is one hot katie'"

Travis face-palmed, "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Yea, at least I don't slap my brother" The sliding door to the balcony opened. The stolls stared and ran off before they could see them. There were some yelling, but was muted from the wind blasting in their faces.

* * *

><p>I know Connor seems better in this, but it'll get better, he'll soon be all depressed later. :) I love doing that, oh well, Hope you like<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	4. Chapter 4

Yearning for her love.

**Time for Katie's point of view.**

_Bam!_ A gunshot rang. One of the co-bosses/rapists ran out with a semi-auto pistol of the terrace and left me alone in a bed, traumautized at what just happened. I was _raped._ By freaks and weirdos, worse than Travis or his player brother.

When I heard that fire, I couldn't help but think of Travis. Deep inside, I believed it was Travis, and my heart broke then, thinking the worst.

"Damn kids, ruining our business!" The boss exclaimed grabbing the gun from his co-boss. I flinched as he shot the co-worker in the leg.

"You were supposed to kill the boy, not wound him!" He yelled as the rapist fell to the floor, clutchting his leg as blood dripped to the carpet.

"I'm sorry, boss" He whimpered before falling to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Sorry ain't good enough" And with that said, he kicked him in the chest, possible breaking his ribs, and killing him in the process. I couldn't help but feel bad as they dragged him off the terrace.

"Now, start opening the doors, and let the costumers in, and remember ten bucks per person, and no questioning accepted about the blood." He screamed making the others flinched. This was going to be a long night.

**Third person pov**

"Travis, are you alright" Connor yelled as Travis fell to the ground, quivering.

"Yea, yea I'm fine" He said covering up his tears. Connor looked before kneeling down to his brother, thinking the worst was happening.

"Travis, please get up" Connor pleaded, tears swelling up. No one would know Connor enough to know that he was actually very sensitive.

"Connor, I'm fine seriously, it's nothing fatal" Travis choked up on the last word.

"Travis" Connor whispered.

"See, it just hit my cheek, nothing much" Travis managed to sit up.

"I know, but it made me scared." Connor said softly. "We were this close to Katie, then that happen"

"It's okay" In the background, they heard another gunshot, and stood up.

"We better get going" Travis exclaimed wiping his bloody hand on his shirt.

"Okay" Connor was now jumpy, anxious to go.

"Wait," Travis stopped, "We should think of something first. we still don't know how to get to Katie"

Connor nodded, listening to Travis's idea.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	5. Chapter 5

Yearning for her love

Third person pov

After listening to Travis's plan, Travis allowed the gunman to take him to Katie, in hopes of finding a way to get her back to camp. At the house, Katie and Travis were still wary about the men here.

"See, he did shoot the boy" The rapists, named Vick replied.

"Not good enough, he's still alive" The boss exclaimed, unamused at his employees work.

"So, why not, just torture him to our use?" Vick replied tossing the boy aside into a chair. Katie, in the background gasped, staring at the boy they had tossed aside.

"That's a brilliant idea, bring him in, Bill, get the other kid that was running with him"

"Yes" Bill ran out with the gun, Ready to step out on the terrace.

"We'll be outside near the car" He replied, steppinmg closer to Katie.

"Come on princess, let's go" he replied twisting Katies hair, dragging her to the front door.

"Make sure he's unconcious, bring him to the trunk when you're done" The boss said heading out the door.

"In the bag, as usual?" He said over his shoulder.

"You know the drill" At that cue, The other rapists grabbed the unconcious Travis into the large body bag and dragged him to the trunk. They tossed him in, without a word and threw Katie in the backseat, with highly dark tinted windows.

Connor on the other hand was having a hard time finding good hiding spots from the gunman. He would curse at times, hoping he wouldn't get himself killed, since this was his quest, or his brother's quest. He still couldn't believe his brother was in love with Katie too, but he just couldn't think of it now.

He heard footsteps, and decided to ambush him. He crept behind a tree wihle his attacker slowly walked forward. Connor sighed softly and wacked the gun out of his hand. He choked him using his arm, and dragged him to the side, hoping no one would notice. He grabbed the gun and reloaded it. That was a piece of cake, he thought, heading to the house, in hopes of finding Katie.

As he got up to the terrace, he hid behind the wall, before pointing his gun at anyone in his way. Instead, it was vast and desserted. Nothing there but a messed up bed, and some dried blood on the carpet. He cautiously went in the door, and looked for any clues for where his brother's lover was. He cautiously looked through the doors, pointing the gun for protection.

The only thing he managed to find was a note. And a very important note at that.

_"Looking for your girl?_

_Look at the map in drawer, you'll see it_

_And don't worry, your brother is in good hands, assuming you'll find him alive._

_If you find us, and survive, you'll have to kill me first,_

_haha, goodluck,_

_her predator"_

Connor lost it, and threw the paper on the ground, furious at the men. He practically tore out the drawer, grabbing the map. When he looked at it-after gaining his composure-there was a red circle around the state capitol of pennsylvania.

It was still out of his way, but he knew for a fact where he had to go, after all that was a perk of having Hermes as a father.

How could they do that to his brother. In his head, he was planning the ways he could kill those men. There was so much, he planned even more on the way to his destination. After that, all he could think of was his brother and Katie. Him and Katie seemed like a wild pair, and still couldn't believe the news when he found out. He loved her first, technically, since he was the one who spot her in trouble, when they were seven.

But still, the fact that this was going to affect all three of their relationships, he couldn't decide what he should do. All he knew was that, he needed to save both of them.

* * *

><p>It was a little troubling to write this last part, because I was afraid of messing up, so hope you like!<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~

p.s Please read my friends story, her username is 'Mc97', so please review, I finally got her to join fanfiction


	6. Chapter 6

Yearning for her love

I promise to update all my stories by the end of this weekend, I just got so caught up in school, and this boy from my past. By the way I forgot to mention, If you watched the movie 'Taken', I kinda based some stuff on it, and when Connor was talking about that, I couldn't think of the name.

Also, I can't write in the stolls pov anymore because, well, I can't tell you, so its mostly third persons and maybe a couple katie ones.

Third person pov

Connor stared out the window from the train. It was raining and barely visible, until a flash of lightning brightened the sky. He thought about it. An impossible chance of it landing in the same spot. Just like him. It was nearly impossible for him and Katie to be together. She was a sweet, caring down-to-earth girl, While him, a wreckless, immature, iresponsible, selfish jerk, is what they classify him.

He then realized then. He would never be with Katie. Not after what she just endured these past days. She wouldn't trust anyone, and she would possibly go into a mental state. All that work he used to try and get close to her, was gone.

When they stopped at the next station, he looked out the window and saw two boys and a girl standing near them. One was hitting on her and one was giving her a rose.

He smiled thinking about him and Katie. In his eyes, he saw himself hitting on her, while Travis, was giving her a rose. Then she hugged him, while he rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes, thinking how much Travis really cared about her. His feelings were true, unlike his. He was a selfish jerk, that didn't give a damn. Because he knew, in the back of his mind, he knew, that he was only heading to Harrisburg for his brother. Not Katie, for he knew they wouldn't be together. All he could do was hope, hope she would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Like the campers said, this was a suicide mission. And it is, for Travis was already risking his life to get some info, while he was finding a way to kill them all.

After all, he should've been the one recieving info. He was weak, worthless, and a jerk, so why didn't he go? It was all part of the plan. The plan of what he was afraid of doing.

But inside, he knew he would find a way to recieve forgiveness; from his brother and Katie. Even if this quest was a suicide mission, he was risking that for both of them.

When he reached his destination, he hopped off the train, feeling quesy about what he had in mind of doing. He headed into a small forest, hoping to find where they were keeping them, but ran into someone. When he looked up, his eyes widened to find Katie's mom.

"Lady Demeter" He said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" She demanded. It hit Connor than, that Demeter would surely be here. Peresephone was kidnapped by Hades, and Katie was also kidnapped, so she surely would be upset.

"I-I'm on a quest" He muttered softly.

"I know that, but why are you doing this to yourself?" She snarled.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm trying to save your daughter"

"I know what you two planned, why are you doing this?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do, why are you doing this, you love her" She replied.

"I know, but it's just, I want to do this for Katie, may-maybe Travis will forgive me for once" He stuttered.

"How can you be so selfish, I know you enough from my daughter's view, that you still can be with her." She muttered.

"Why do you care! You hated me before, so why are you taking pity on me now" He screamed.

"My daughter is strong, but not in this position, she can't stand to see either of you go, your stupid to realize, she will find out about this plan of yours. Whether or not you or Travis spoils it, she will find out" She spat.

"Wait you're meaning to tell me, you care about me suddenly? Who said I would die?"

"You know that this was a suicide mission, and so _you_ decided to join in, because you were planning this the whole time!" She emphasized on you, like if she was trying to get to him. And she was, she was trying to help him understand his brother better.

"What are you talking about" he demanded.

"You're so oblivious. Why did you guys actually plan this out?"

"Because Travis didn't want to see Katie feel hurt when he saw Travis's wound" Connor said like it was obvious.

"You know why you planned this out"

"What are you talking about?"

"See, you don't understand your brothers reason for this, do you?" She yelled, "_Travis _planned this so _you'll_ die, I thought you would know your brother by now."

Connor felt guilty, he was going to die. After all that he wanted to do? Inside he then felt angry at his brother. He planned his death. That couldn't be right. All this time, he thought he would have to save his brother from getting killed, but it turns out he was going to die?

As if Demeter read his mind, she replied, "You are oblivious, aren't you. Travis planned this whole thing out, so that you-Connor-will die. Do you understand now.

Then it hit him, she was right. _He _was going to die_._

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's really confusing at the end. when you read the ending, it'll make clear sense. So sorry about the delay in updating, It's really hard to write now days because of this plot. The down side, I told my friends the summary on how Katie's raped and such, and they refuse to read this story, so it's not as fun to write anymore, knowing they're not reading it. But you guys like it, right? Okay maybe not a lot of people, but oh well.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Chapter 7

Yearning for her love

The sight of seeing Travis being beaten frightened her. They constantly held a pocket knife at his throat and would be beatened or almost drowned if he looked Katies way or even let a moan escape from his mouth. When they practically drowned him, he would be saved only seconds away from dying, leaving him sprawled on the floor gasping for air. Even from the other side of the room she could see his bruises and swollen mishaps of his face. The image of it all haunted her.

What haunted her most was that Connor could most likely be dead already knowing her rapists' comrade was gone the whole way here. Knowing somehwere, out there Travis's little brother was out there, dead somewhere unknown to them.

Travis on the other hand, knew he had to save her. Knowing his brother out there, wouldn't want him to die here, trying to save the girl he loved. Dead or alive, Connor wouldn't want Travis to say his last goodbyes with Katie like this. Not when she's vulnerable.

Katie was already sprawled in the bed, hoping this nightmare went away. But when she opened her eyes, her nightmares were still there, torturing her for their own use.

"Come here sweetcakes" They would say while kissing her neck or nibble on her ear. She hated them and hated herself for being this weak.

"Travis" She would yell, trying to get his attention, only to be slapped in the face by her rapist. She gasped instinctively raising her hand.

"Travis" She would yell louder, pleading for his help. He grasped her hair in a mass with his fist and jerked it, making her squel as her hair seemed to be yanked by a monkey.

"Help, Travis. Help me" She would plead before he yanked harder then forcing her to kiss him. Travis knew better to look, but looked anyways, stunned by the image that he saw, he was jerked back to reality when his head reached the cold water. Head dripping wet he gasped for air again, wishing he could save the both of them.

"Travis" She yelled louder being yanked by her rapist again. He could hear it loud and clear, unwelcomed in his ears, sensing her discomfort.

She broke free of his grasp as he sighed, breathing heavily from his pleasant encounter, and she ran to the bathroom where Travis-her lover-awaited. She was about to grab her arm when the boss had come in and grabbed her under her shoulders yanking her away from her true love. She screamed and fought, as Travis looked in horror as she was slapped across the face and saw her sprawled on the floor. He wanted to get up and save her but knew better. They could kill him instantly with that knife at my throat.

Just then they had grabbed his bonds around his wrists and hauled him up pushing him torawrd the balcony. When he turned to Katie's direction, there was also a knife to her throat and a barely concious Connor behind her, with one of the rapists arm choking his neck. He was pushed into the railing and they tossed him over. Katie screamed, but Travis knew what to do. He grabbed the railing, hoping his life wouldn't end, falling fifty feet to the ground. The guys cursed and grabbed Katie and tossed her over, while she clutched onto him, hoping he would save her.

She expected some encouraging words, or some sarcasm, but nothing came out. He looked as scared as she was and that was different. He would usually have a slight smile, making sarcastic comments about the situation.

Then they threw Connor over, while Travis, closed his eyes, hoping he would't see his death then and there.

* * *

><p>It's a bit far-fetched, but hey, it's drama, okay? and I know that the ending is really awesome, but not the grammar, and sorry for major cliffy, thenext chapter is very long and descriptive and it needs more work anyway too.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	8. Chapter 8

Yearning for her love

Connor was suprised that Katie was holding onto him dearly with her hand. After all this and her hatred for him, she kept him alive from his fall of fifety feet. He couldn't believe it, but still yet he looked at his brother who was closing his eyes tightly, in fear and sadness. A tear crept down both of their faces, knowing how this should've ended. But Connor knew better, _he _was going to die, whether falling or being beaten to death, he _was_ going to die.

When Travis finally had the guts to open his eyes, his eyes widened that they were still hanging from the balcony, he looked at his brother for support, deciding if he should, or shouldn't do what their plan asked for. Connor stared at him and nodded his head slowly, breathing heavily at what was in store.

Suprisingly Katie was the first to say something, "Connor, hold on, don't let go"

For a second, Travis thought for a second that she did care for Connor, since she wasn't letting go of his hand. Even Connor was shocked at her response.

"Katie you need to trust us, okay?" Travis said shakily, not knowing how to say it. Connor used his free hand and motioned him to breathe. He nodded, and thought for a second.

"Yes" She muttered not taking her eyes off of Connor. Connor sensed that she may understand their plan, by her stare that poured into his eyes.

"Katie, we need you to let go of me" Connor replied, breathing heavily, hoping she wouldn't scream.

"What" She demanded, shaking her head. Travis breathed.

"Katie please, these bonds won't hold that long, It's heavy enough with me and you" Travis replied, voice cracking. Very unusual for him, she thought.

"No, I can't let go, he's your brother" She yelled.

"Please Katie, it's easier, if not, all of us will fall" Connor said, begging for this to be quick. In the background, some of the men swore, heading inside to grab something. She was sobbing now, unable to control her breathing.

"No, I-I can't" She muttered. Travis looked down at his brother, unable to control his breathing also. Connor nodded.

"Katie, please, It's getting weaker; the bonds" Travis said. She looked at him, and shook her head, making Connor scowl, wishing she'd give in.

"Travis, I can't, I will not let go" She insisted. All three of them were in shock when Travis replied.

"Why do you care so much about Connor's welfare?" He demanded, "You hated him too"

Travis blinked uncontrollably and looked away, wondering why the sudden outburst. It hit Connor hard though, not knowing that that's what he felt. Connor looked at him, but Travis couldn't look him in the eye.

"Care? I would care because he's your brother. Why do you hate him so much? He's just like you, but you don't even know, to me personally I think he understands people better than you. How could you say that about your own brother. And no, I don't hate him, sometimes I'd rather hang with him than you" Travis tried to look hurt, but Connor looked the most hurt, not knowing that about himself nor his brother.

"I'm sorry Katie," Connor remembered about the plan and shook his head, "But you need to do this"

"After what I just said, you're going to die like this, maybe I was wrong, maybe you don't understand my feelings" She demanded, and this time Travis didn't need to look hurt. Connor was doing fine by himself. His lip quivered a bit, but he bit hard on it.

"Katie please, the bonds" Travis muttered, trying to distract attention on his brother. Katie still looked hurt, but noticed the way he said Katie. It sounded more sincere, and mature, than his normal greetings. Maybe it was just the whole experience that was bothering her, or it was the boys experience with this quest. Either way it still sounded different, and she couldn't explain it. She was about to speak but Travis remembered her words. "Wait, what do you mean your feelings?"

"It's nothing, and I refuse to let go"

"Katie, wait, please, what do you mean?" The way he said please, it sounded different to her.

"So what if I care for Connor? He's your brother, shouldn't you know about it too? He cares for me too, especially when you two do pranks, at least he apologizes afterward" She demanded. Travis looked at Connor, thinking what to say. He sighed, not wanting to hear this.

"I'm sorry Katie, but you need to let go" Travis replied.

"What and kill your brother? Why would I do such a thing, you both need eachother and you know it" She insisted. It was Connors turn.

"Katie, If you want to help Travis, then just release my hand, it's okay. I'll be fine-"

"You'll be dead" She yelled. Connor was taken a back.

"Katie please" Travis begged, holding her closer to him, knowing the bonds were coming undone.

"No..." She muttered.

"Katie, just let go, please, I need you to let go" Connor said slowly, with pleading eyes. She sniffled.

"Please" They both whispered, approximately at the same time. Tears were streaming down her face, but the Stolls both knew they had to contain theirs.

Slowly-ever so slowly-did she let Connor's hand slip out of hers.

* * *

><p>This is part one of the ending. It would've been to long.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	9. Chapter 9

Travis closed his eyes, not wanting to see the impact. Once it had fully slipped out, she used her other arm and slipped it around his waist, clinging to him, knowing what she had done. Suddenly a gasp escaped from his mouth and a hand had reached her back, supporting her more than before. She wept, knowing she shouldn't have, but Travis just held her closer, not saying a word.

"Tra-Travis," She muttered, "I-I killed him"

"It's okay" He whispered knowing she wouldn't hear, but still held her closer. The silence was interrupted by the two men standing above them with a gun pointed at them, barrel straight at Travis's head. He breathed heavily, wanting them to ignore them. Hadn't they sacrified enough?

Travis whispered in her hair not moving his eyes from the finger on the trigger, "Katie, you need to trust me"

Katie slightly gasped, now keeping her eyes fixed on the gun, "Travis"

He hesitated before saying, "It's okay"

She noticed the blood and smell of flesh on his hand, and realized it was wounded, and still holding onto her waist, struggling to keep them from crashing to the floor.

"Travis", she looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. Travis gulped knowing his brother wasn't there to help him out.

"I'm fine, but you need to trust me" The way he said need, made Katie lift her eyebrows. He never been so needy, especially around her. His voice seemed different, like Sincerity won his voice over. She nodded her head, and he sighed.

"I trust you, I've always have" she muttered.

He hesitated before replying, "Hold on, tight"

"Huh?"

"You need to hold on, okay, I'm going to get us out of here, but you need to hold on tightly." She nodded, thinking what he was about to do, and was shocked when he positioned himself so that he could see below him. He stared intently, thinking, one wrong move, and he'd be dead. He did something as stupid as one of Percy's stunts.

He let go of the handle and fell approximately ten feet until a thud made Katie open her eyes, they were holding onto the railing a floor level below there original spot. She gasped, seeing Travis wince for a bit, containing yells of pain. That was odd. He would usually cuss and start swearing.

"Travis" She muttered, burying her head deeper into his chest. She opened it slightly, amazed he was still alive. He didn't want to, but took a glance at his brother. He tried erasing the image from his head, but it didn't work. He knew then that his brothers horrific image would haunt him forever, or until he's dead.

"It's okay" he muttered half-heartedly, not knowing if she heard or not.

"Travis, I'm sorry, let's get out of here. I can't stand looking at him now" she whispered. Travis noded his head and helped push her upward torward the railing. She grasped on, Travis's hand still placed on her back. Once she got up, he struggled to lift himself up. She ventually helped him out. Then a muffled scream exited his mouth, as a loud bang escaped from above. Seeing the blood awakened Katie's sense, that he'd just been shot. On his shoulder, was a big red spot that continued to grow, slowly seeping its way down his back, staining his shirt. Katie screamed, knowing how bad it must hurt and wrapped her arms around him, as he collapsed onto the balcony floor. He started breathing heavy, trying not to let the sound of hurt escape him.

He knew it wouldn't work. He sobbed, knowing the pain wouldn't be kept inside for much longer and inched his way into Katies arms. Once he was close enough, he rested his head in her lap, as she pat his back, opposite from the wound. She sniffled, trying to hold the tears and cries from her mouth.

"Travis, are you okay?" She sighed. He nodded, barely able to lift his head up. But one of his norms occured. He propped himself up with his arm and leaned torward her, ready to kiss her ever so slowly. She closed her eyes, preparing for the long awaited kiss she had missed dearly, but opened them sensing his shyness and looked at him, who had turned away.

"Travis? Why did you..." His lip quivered, not knowing what to say, but his eyes told it for him. It was the first time, she had seen Travis close to tears. NOt laughing tears, but pure sadness. He sighed heavily and looked away from her stare.

"I can't..." He muttered, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"Travis, you came to save me, but you're just not going to kiss me?" She slightly demanded.

"I can't, I just can't" he muttered, knowing the bullet was draining his life and time away from her.

"Why?" She raised her voice, "Why? Why are you so different? You aren't acting like the Travis I used to know"

"I can't tell you" He muttered, thinking his brother wouldn't let the plan shatter.

"Tell me Travis, I trusted you, and you can't trust me?" She was near yelling now, trying to knock some sense into him.

"There's a slight problem Katie" he said, tone different on the last word, hoping she wouldn't yell any longer.

"What?" She demanded, "Because I was raped?"

He shook his head and brushde his lip close to her ear. He breathed slightly, and whispered, "I'm not Travis"

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry that I said this was the last chapter. I'm not lying this time when the next chapter is. I forgot about this line-I don't know how-and decided the last part'll be update tomorrow, or the next day. And I got a puppy1 I'm so excited, we named him Zeus.<p>

Enjoy and review,

~Percabeth17~


	10. Chapter 10

Yearning for her love

"Yo-you're not Travis?" Katie sighed. He shook his head, blood seeping through his shirt.

"I'm Connor" He managed. She couldn't control it, she punched him in the stomach. He winced, and Katie realized she shouldn't have done that.

"I-I'm so sorry" She said. He shook his head.

"It-it's okay, you have every right to be mad at me" He muttered. She shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have, you got hurt" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, about Travis I mean" He muttered. She widened her eyes, cursing that she had forgotten about Travis-the real Travis.

"No.." She muttered and dared to look over the railing. "No..."

"Katie, don't, they could hurt you still. They have guns" He said plainly.

"I don't care, they could kill, me, I wouldn't care. I killed Travis" She insisted.

"No, no you didn't, it was my fault, okay?" He said begging her to not blame herself.

"Connor, enough okay? I let go, you had no part of this. You got hurt and it's all my fault that both of you did too."

"Katie, stop blaming yourself, I convinced you to let go. And I shouldn't have, okay? It was cruel of me and I'd rather die right now, and be in Travis's position than being with you right now" He spat, not wanting her to hate herself.

"So you're saying you'd rather be dropped? I didn't want neither of you to get hurt"

"It sure seems like it, after all you thought I died in the first place" Connor screamed.

"That is not what I said! I didn't want to drop you"

"Then why did you?" Connor asked, lowering his voice. "Face it Katie, If you knew that was Travis, you wouldn't have dropped him. But with me, you would"

"I didn't want to hurt both of you, you jerk! You said so yourself, you couldn't support all of us, so I dropped him, thinking it was for the b-

"Because you thought you were holding onto 'Travis'?" He asked. For a second Katie was stunned. He knew the stolls were sneaky and devious, but this was over the top. They caught her red-handed, even if one was dead.

Connor was about to continue when the two men fired another set of bullets trained on them. Connor acted instinctively, and towered over her, blocking the bullets from her.

Katie was still stunned, still traumatized at everything going on. Katie was jarred to reality when a sharp cry exited Connor's mouth and she realized he was shot again. In a more vital place. His left rib cage.

She gasped and made sure he was breathing. Heavy, but still breathing. He crashed again to the floor, forehead landing on the tiled floor with a crack, as the shooting died down. He rolled onto his side, clutching his rib and shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. It was seeping through faster, while Katie thought one thing. He was going to bleed to death.

He shook him violently, making him wake up, hoping he wouldn't die in unconciousness.

"Connor, get up" She yelled. He slowly opened his eyes and tried focusing them on her.

"Katie..." He muttered. She wiped the blood from his forehead off, and bit her lip.

"Don't die" She begged. He smiled half-heartedly and looked to the side.

"I won't" He muttered before closing his eyes again, only to be awkened by Katie shaking him again.

"Connor"

"I'm fine" He whispered, but both of them knew that he wasn't.

"Connor?"

"Yea?" He muttered, staring at her brown eyes.

She sniffled before asking, "I don't want you to die"

"I know, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Connor sighed, "You said you had feelings for me. Did you _really _mean it?"

"Connor, of course I did" She said.

"I'm serious Katie, did you?" Katie never heard him be so serious.

"Yes" She muttered.

He sighed, "Why?"

"Because, because you're different. You at least apologized about the pranks, and you actually cared for others feelings"

"Why me?" Connor muttered.

"Because, you aren't Travis" She smiled slightly. "You're different from him"

"Did you have feelings for me?" She continued.

There was a long pause, and Katie got worried that he closed his eyes.

"Yes" He finally muttered. "A long time ago"

"You did?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"When we first met, I thought-I thought, you were the one." He smiled. "That I'd love you forever" He muttered, his breathing shallow. After a minute of silence, he got into a coughing fit, and Katie took action by patting his shoulders, like she did with her Papa.

"It's okay Connor" She whispered.

"No it's not" He said back.

"You're going to be okay" She demanded, and this time he was silent.

"Kates..." He muttered, his voice barely audible, looking into her eyes up close now. At that word, her heart broke, knowing her had never said that in over eight years. The last time he had said that, was when they were ten, when Connor actually loved her.

"Yea" She whispered.

"Travis would've loved to give you this" He said filling the gap between their lips. He kissed her gently, what Travis would've done, and parted. He rested his head in her lap as his breath began to die down.

"Connor" She whispered, noticing the extremely slow up and down motion of his chest. He looked up painfully a tear stained on his cheek.

"Right here" He said knowing his time was almost up.

"Tell me something beautful" She whispered.

He smiled and said with his last breath, "Love you Kates"

* * *

><p>Review if you want an epilogue or alternate ending. And if you want, PM me for the poem I made about this. Yes I am highly aware, that I have way too much time on my hands.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	11. Epilogue

~Yearning for her love~

*-*Epilogue*-*

"Are you sure this is where you need to go, Mam?" The Police officer asked, parking in front of the woods.

Katie smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, there's a cottage out there"

"Okay, well if you need me, me and my 'ol german shepherd could help you out" He said with a smirk.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Thank you officer..." She said.

"Connor, you can call me Connor" He said mischeiviously. "And this here is Travis" He said patting the german shepherd on it's side. He barked in delight at his name.

"Connor?" She muttered. "Thanks Connor"

"No prob" He said dismissively, "Are you sure you don't need escorting?"

"I'm fine thanks." She murmured. She strated to walk into the woods, when Connor opened the door, Travis followed after, hoping off to the seat and heeling at his feet. He grabbed a white card from his uniform.

"Here, just gimme a call if you need any help, I'm sure to pick up" He smirked, worthy of a child of Hermes. Katie tilted her head nervously, wondering why their names had to be that. Was it just a big coincidence? Or was it the work of the fates. She still couldn't tell.

"Thanks, and thank you Travis" She said patting the dog on his head. She smiled and squealed when Travis jumped slightly and licked her on the face.

"I think he's glad you thanked him. He must really trust you. He never kisses victims nor the boys at the station" He muttered and Katie suddenly realized what he meant. That was Travis's first kiss. She concluded this was faith and this actually might be the Stolls.

"Good boy" She cooed, smiling, as she patted the dog on his side and back.

"He loves you," Connor muttered. "It's almost hard to believe how much he actually does. Almost more than me actually"

She couldn't really hear him, but knew that no matter what, that this had made her day.

"Thanks so much, I got to go, before my parents or siblings get worried" She lied, hating that she was wasting this mortal's life.

"No, it was no problem, I'm just glad you got out of there, it was rewarding that we got you out in time" He said patting Travis's side.

"And just call me if you need anything, it's not so busy at the station no more" He replied comanding the dog inside. Katie smiled as he got it in the car. He rolled the window down and smiled with that silly grin.

"Thanks" She muttered.

"See ya Kates" He replied and Travis barked three times, his face personificating a devious smirk, that repersented the real Travis's grin.

She smiled knowing exactly what Travis said.

* * *

><p>Now it's finally over. The alternate endingepilogue is in my other story, 'PJO love scenes'. It's my latest update if you want to read it. That one has Connor surving his wounds and how they cope with Travis's death.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
